


Overwhelmed

by SockPet



Series: Wild's Best Friend [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crying, Stimming, autistic twilight, autistic wild, shiekah link, shiekah wild, the heros spirit being autistic...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: The original name was: urbosas kinda like a older sister tho
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Wild's Best Friend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Overwhelmed

'Cub?'

'mm?'

  
'whatre you starin' at?'

In truth, he wasnt staring at anything. Twilight's question was a double question.

_Are you marvelling at that bug on that rock or are you stimming?_

Sure, his eyes were dead set on the rocky structure in front of them, towering over their forms, in the wilderness they decided to temporarily camp in. A beetle gently moving its antennae in curious motion. 

But he wasn't really looking at the rocks. Nor the bug. He was looking at the subtle patterns of the rocks. The way it dipped and curved and held jagged edges. The cracks that split the surfaces and held slits of darkness. The dark colors of the beetle and it's shell. The antennae movement...

But he wasnt really looking at them. He was looking, yes.   
But not really.

His other senses were quite aware of everything around them.   
He just....needed a moment.

Footsteps approached him. Then a heavy clunk. 

  
Minutes pass.

  
He averted his attention from the rocks, back to Twilight. The other was looking out at the near trees. Head resting on his palm as he sat crisscrossed. Ears twitching to distant noise of other animals nearby. Mindlessly rocking himself this way and that.

So it wasnt just him.

  
He sat next to the other. Taking in the calming melodies only the wild can supply.

  
'D'ya think the others are okay?'

  
'I've decimated the unintelligible beasts moons ago. Harm shouldn't come to them as quickly. Especially not in Kakoriko' Wincing, as he reverted back to royal jargon again. He was still working on speaking more casual around the others. It had been an autopilot response. Just slipped out.

It was true however. About the monsters. Theyve come back to his hyrule about a month ago(in their time). Monsters weren't as frequent, but they were still a huge problem. Especially now with the being shoved-with-your-previous-incarnations-to-defeat-a-greater-evil bit. Today however, they were all taking a break for themselves. Safely, in Kakoriko. Or...that was the last place he had left them.  
As much as he liked to call the group his brothers, in more than just in arms and spirit, _dare he say family_ , the attention and mere presence of them hiked his anxieties through the roof. 

He couldnt keep up with them in conversation sometimes. Sometimes, accidental contact made him flinch violently. Too many people talking and interacting would give him a headache. It was nerve wracking. Almost half the group was _loud_ and spoke almost nonstop.  
They wear him down more than fighting 4 Lynels at once on a bad day.  
He would often offer to sleep outside if they rest at inns. Claustrophobia already clawed at him when he was stuck in royal coucil meetings.

Out of anyone, when he warped away to just _think_ , he was glad it was Twilight that tagged along.   
Twilight was there for most of his adventure. He knew, and he understood.

'Alright _prince escort_ , no need to break out yer quill and pen'

A light chuckle escaped him. The ranch hand was always good at raising his spirits.   
Lately, he's been in desperate need of it. 

It was around a year ago, at this time, Impa had passed.

Impa, the one to properly raise Zelda to the best of her ability with the supervision of the King.   
Impa, the one who greenlit further training of shiekah tradition and technique, his father didn't have time to drill into him.   
Impa, who was the most of a mother both him and Zelda had ever had.

Impa...

  
Through the cool breeze that passed over them, he found it hard to keep his tears at bay. The world just keeps taking and taking, doesnt it. 

Zelda's mother. Her childhood. Her happiness. His parents. The champions. Hyrule. His memories. His will to keep going...

A hand gently rubs his back.

  
He cant break down. Not yet. He knows, if he does, he wont be able to stop for a long while. Twilight knows this.   
He knows, and he wants to help.

Shakily grabbing at the other's tunic, he cries.   
He cries and he sobs and lets it all out.  
Warm arms encircle him. Slowly rubbing his back and keeping a steady heartbeat.  
No words were said.  
There was no need.   
The ache and absolute pounding agony heard through his grief, said enough.  
It had been building, ever since he pulled that damn sword.   
The dam finally breaks.

Its been a few hours since then.

'So what's all this about a fruitcake? Heard its all the rage nowadays' Twilight murmurs.

Letting out a watery huff of a laugh, he replies,  
'Its Zelda's favorite treat' sniff. 'I planned to surprise her with it after a few other switches' pause.

Or maybe...  
'Maybe I could make a new fruitcake with the ingredients the others' Hyrules have. Shake it up a little.'

Now that he thinks about it, what other foods could he make with the resources out there? What recipes does he not know about? What properties? 

As he continued to ponder, he missed the small smile Twilight gave him. 

He was glad he could help in some way.  
Be there, when the other needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if I, myself, have autism. Nor if Im on the spectrum in any way. So I dont know if I have first hand experience with stimming or not. I do know I sometimes stare at things at times but not really...looking at it...? I dont want to misinform, offend anyone, or get the wrong message(s) across, so If I'm wrong about the stimming in any way please tell me!  
> I'll fix it accordingly!!
> 
> what else what else...  
> Ah! I was going to add how awkward it wouldve been to be comforted with armour and weapons on, but honestly? I couldnt do that to them. So I left out that part :]  
> Also, whenever I see the word awkward in fic writing, it always makes me genuinely cringe and its just *foams at the mouth*
> 
> and lastly,
> 
> The fandom: *not enough wild/flora content* (imo)  
> Sock: Fine, I'll do it myself
> 
> rant over woa
> 
> Comments and criticism is appreciated!  
> 


End file.
